


No Stranger

by daevanna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Teenage Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daevanna/pseuds/daevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 14, Sam's tiny and skinny except where it really counts. He's a Winchester after all, which means a huge dick besides his good looks. One day, Dean's craving a good dicking but John's not there, won't be for a few more days so Dean seduces his baby brother and rides him hard and fast. Sam couldn't be happier about it. - Anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> All of the fic from my Livejournal will be uploaded to here over the next few weeks; so as to avoid clogging up the works page by posting all at once. This was the first fic that I wrote for Supernatural Fandom, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> You can find the rest of my fics and my art; if they haven't been uploaded here yet, at daevanna.livejournal.com

Dean falls backwards onto the bed, arms spread wide to the sides and melodramatic sigh escaping his lips. Dad wasn't going to be back for days and he was already horny. What was he meant to do? Dad had specifically forbidden him from picking up strangers. It's too dangerous, Dean. What would happen to Sam if you got hurt? Yeah, Dean understands the logic, but it doesn't mean he has to like it.

The sound of a door opening catches his attention and he lifts his head as Sam steps out of the bathroom, clad only in a towel. Dean's eyes follow his oblivious brother around the room until he reaches his duffel and promptly drops the towel to grab his boxers. It wasn't like Dean hadn't seen Sam's cock before. Not like he hadn't realized how big it was, how ridiculously out of proportion it was to the rest of Sam's tiny body. But he'd never quite wanted it as much as he did right now.

"Sam." Dean says, before he can talk himself out of it. "Come here." Sam pouts a little, bitch face #14 in full force and aimed directly at him.

"Come on Dean, I'm not even dressed yet, can't it wait a second?"

"No, it uh... It kind of needs seeing to, right now." Sam puts down his duffel and walks over to Dean, standing just an inch away from his spread legs. If Dean sat up now, quickly, and yanked at Sam's boxers, he could probably get them down and his mouth on Sam's thick cock within seconds. But then Sam would push him away, and he wouldn't have a chance in hell of getting fucked until Dad came home. Sam was prissy like that.

Instead he sits up slowly and looks Sam in the eyes as he rubs a hand over the outside of his little brothers slim thigh. "I've been thinking..." Dean starts, well aware of how suspicious it looks, Sam's probably convinced that Dean wants something from him, and okay, yeah, he kinda does. "You ever had a girlfriend Sammy?"

Sam looks incredulous, slightly offended yet still curious as to where the conversation is going. "Of course dude, I'm not a leper you know."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Dean moves his hand a little, beginning to stroke over the front of Sam's hip. "You ever... done anything?"

Sam's breath hitches and it seems that he's begun to take notice of where Dean's hand is heading. He shifts uncomfortably, but doesn't back away. "Yeah, kissed, felt her up a bit." His eyes narrow a little. "Why?"

"Ever fucked anyone?" Dean's hand finishes it's painfully slow journey and starts rubbing over Sam's slowly hardening cock, regretfully hidden behind a pair of black boxers. Sam's eyes roll back in his head and he tries to pull back, but Dean is one step ahead, raising his other hand until he has a firm grip on Sam's hip. "Would you like to?"

"Dean, I- what's going on?" Sam stutters, hips pushing forward into Dean's grip without realizing what he's doing.

"It's okay Sammy, I just, I need someone to fuck me, and Dad's not here but Jesus Christ your cock is huge." Dean drops off the edge of the bed and kneels, face nuzzling against Sam's concealed dick. He lets out a moan, feels Sam shiver as the vibration echoes across pale skin.

"You and Dad?" Sam sounds unsure, but he's lightly humping Dean's face, so Dean counts it as a win.

"Yeah but I think your cock might be even bigger." He let's out a chuckle, and Sam can't tell if he's joking or just really excited. "Can't wait to see it when your older, see how big my baby boy can grow." Dean manages to pull himself away long enough to take Sam's boxers off and let them fall away, tongue tentatively licking at the crown of Sam's cock.

Sam grunts loudly, and when Dean takes him into his mouth and begins to suck in earnest, his hands reach out of their own accord and grab into Dean's hair. For a second he's worried how Dean will react, but when Dean starts bobbing faster and a moan vibrates down his cock he tightens his grip.

Dean grins around his mouthful and looks up from under his eyelashes at Sam's skinny torso and lanky frame. Fuck, he didn't think that would be as much of a turn on as it was.

Dean releases Sam's cock with a wet popping sound and stands to shove him onto the bed. He strips quickly and grabs the lube hidden underneath the mattress, then climbs over his younger brother, taking his mouth into a rough kiss. Sam is enthusiastic, and Dean would tease him for it if he wasn't quite so desperate.

Dean leans back and pours lube onto his fingers, coating them thoroughly before reaching behind himself. Sam wonders for a moment what he's doing before he hears a squelching sound and Dean let's out a single desperate moan. "Sammy, please, touch me." Sam hesitates for a second before taking Dean's cock into his hand, gripping firmly and stroking whilst Dean alternates between kissing him and letting open mouthed moans brush hot air across his neck. "Need you so much."

And suddenly Dean is shifting forwards, straddling Sam's hips and grabbing at his cock so he can aim as he sinks down. The wet heat is blinding and Sam almost comes then and there, hands scrabbling for purchase on Dean's slim hips. By some miracle he holds out, panting harshly as Dean settles on top of him. He was expecting a few seconds rest maybe, for adjusting, but within moments Dean is rocking back and forth, delicious filth spewing out of red, bitten lips.

"God yes. Come on Sammy, fuck me. Love your dick inside me, need it so bad, need you to give it to me hard." Sam hips are pushing up in response, soaking up Dean's encouragement as his older brother writhes above him, lifting himself up and down as fast as he possibly can."Yeah, that's good. Just a little to the left and aah-" Dean cuts himself off as Sam hits his prostate. Sensing he did something right, Sam fucks his hips up harshly at the same angle, repeating his earlier motions and watching dazed as Dean begins to fall apart on top of him. Dean's moans are loud, like the women Sam had seen on Dean's porn videos.

Dean slams himself down one final time and yells loudly, come spurting out of his dick without a hand on him. Sam himself comes seconds later, when the heat around him tightens too much to bear, and his brothers weight comes crashing down on top of him.

Dean rolls off and they lay there for a while side by side, panting harshly to regain their energy.

"Wait, won't Dad be pissed off?" Sam asks, tickling the top of his own pubic hair with his fingers, trembling as his hand comes away sticky with Dean's come.

Dean shakes his head, smiling with a dazed expression on his face. "Nah, Dad said not to pick up strangers." He shifts, traces a hand delicately across Sam's thin stomach and watches a shiver ripple across his skin. "I actually know you quite well."


End file.
